Running Back Home
by Whisper Silently
Summary: Five years after Elena turned her humanity off and flees Mystic Falls, she returns. So many memories running through her head, questions and much more. She doesn't deserve to be forgiven Elena thinks but everyone has already forgiven her, she just hasn't forgiven herself. Delena.
1. I'm Coming Home

Do I deserve to be forgiven after everything I've done five years ago when I flip the switch on my humanity? I sighed quietly as I let my mind think about the question I asked myself. "I can't wait to see everybody again." The driver and My best friend, Caroline Forbes,.said. "five years a lot of time Elena." I nodded my head in agreement but it wasn't enough time to forgive me for the things I've done and said. "Jeremy's alive, thanks to that witch." She was trying to make it seemed like five years ago never happened or it was just a small accident. This was the Forbes way, make people think what they did or do is nothing then babble about stuff you don't even w a by to hear about. "I know care, I got all of his voicemail, text messages, E-mail, everything care." I held the Teddy bear close to my chest. Caroline glanced at the bear then at me, one of her eyebrows raised. "Please, watch the road." I told her when I started to fell the car starting to swerve from side to side. Her blond curls bounced when she snapped her head in the direction of the road. "We're vampires Lena, we'll heal before we even open our eyes." Once again I nodded my head in agreement but I didn't say another word until I saw the sign that welcomed us into Mystic Falls.

Eight years ago I would have described Mystic Falls as a small quiet town that's surround by a forest of trees. I remembered the first time I met Damon, I told him "It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad happens here." I wish I could still tell people that but I can't. Now it's a small town in the middle of Virginia where the founders host a party so they have a excuse to meet up for their vampire anti club. Vampires attack repeatedly, leaving the bodies for the humans to handle with it and they do. Mystic Falls probably has the highest animal attack ratings ever. Population in mystic falls is mostly of supernatural beings; Witches, Hybrids, Vampires, Werewolves and the Originals and most of these people came because of me. The place is no longer safe for human life, at all.

Care pulled into her mother's drive way. Miss. Forbes moved since the last time I was here, I believe she invited one too many vampires inside. "Hmm, wait here, I'll be inside for a minute or two." I nodded my head as I heard the heels of her shoes clicking on the concrete. "Where do you think I'll be staying?" I asked the Teddy bear I've been cuddling with for the past hours. "At the Salvatore House." I raised a eyebrow as I heard someone speak. I immediately gave looked at the bear with a strange look. "Tommy?" I questioned until I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned my head to see Stefan just chilling in the bathroom seat of Caroline' s car. "How long have you been there?" I asked quietly as I moved pieces of my hair behind my ear. "Since Caroline left the car." He flashed a smile at me. I turned away from the back seat. "What if I don't want to stay at the boarding house?" I spoke quietly as I petted the hair on the top of my bear's head. I turned my head a little to look at Stefan. "And why is that?" He asked me. "Is it because Damon, the man who got you too turn your humanity on is staying you? The guy you told 'I love you' too then left?" Stefan was clearly was trying to say something without just blurting it out. I turned my body all the way around to look at him. "Yes, and no. I didn't want to face you either, I didn't want to come back, not coming wasn't a option." I raised my eyebrow once again, not liking the way Stefan was acting which was somewhat cold. "Well, everyone seems to be happy your back Elena." I leaned against the dashboard, my arms folded. "Everybody but you, right? Is this suppose to make me feel bad, are you acting this way because I choose Damon?" Stefan shook his head, quietly chuckling again. He kept his eyes on me, watching my every move. "No, I'm not mad at all about that. Caroline told me that your acting like Katherine," Stefan said which was a total lie. I may have my rude moments but I was nothing like Katherine, that wicked bitch.

It was quiet for a few minutes, no one said a single word. "I know it was hard for you to come back, you have no idea how hard it is for me to see you." Stefan said, breaking the silence. "I can't hate you Elena because I am still in love with you so welcome home." He spoke softly to me, sounding a bit saddened. I ran a hand through my hair which was a mess, if I knew I would be staying with two of the hottest vampires who ever died I would have done it. I had to admit, I still felt attracted to Stefan in a sexual way but I didn't want to be with him because in my heart I could never feel the same emotions I felt for him when I was human.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as Caroline walked out her mother's house, heading over to the car. "Stefan!" She squealed as he got out the car and hugged her tightly. I glanced over in their direction and immediately regretted it. Seeing them hug made me wan to cry. I got the cold side of Stefan, the side I never wanted to see, the side Katherine Pierce only gets but since I'm 'acting' like her I get treated like a bitch.

I put a smile on my face as I got out the car. "Hey Care, I think I'm going to go my own way. I don't want to settle in just yet." They both turned to look at me but I didn't bother looking at them. I took my backpack from the backseat and grabbed my Teddy bear. "But.. I had this whole thing planned Elena, a welcome home party." I stared at the road, nodding my head. I felt a lump in my throat which I swallowed down. "This is no longer home Care, home is somewhere you feel safe and that isn't Mystic Falls." I folded my arms in front of my chest, my bear in between my chest and arms. "But I still had a party planned." I turned around and looked at her, a small smile on my face. "I bet you did and I bet it looks amazing. Throw the party for yourself Care, neither one of us have been here in five years, clearly this place is home for you." I nodded my head as if I was thinking this over. "Have the party for yourself." I gave her and Stefan one last smile before I wondered off to explore.

Moments later I found myself sitting at a table in Mystic Grill, thinking about the question I asked myself. Is five years enough time to forgive me for all the things I've done? No, it's not. I've done too much damage here to fix anything, it's too late to start over and rebuilt. I ordered a glass of sweet ice tea and only stared at, thinking. I knew that sooner or later I'd have to face another one of my dear old friends so I decided it to be Damon. I sipped on my tea for two or three more minutes before I got up and headed to the Boarding House.

The walk there was pleasant and peaceful, I felt like I didn't have a worry in the world until I found myself standing on the Salvatore' s driveway. It took me only seconds to talk myself out of entering the place. I was scared, afraid of seeing Damon that I was frozen. "I could always rent out a hotel room out, hide out till this week is over." I though out loud as I paced. "Or, even better, I could just leave and never return." I smiled as the second option left my lips. It was perfect for me, don't have to deal with the people who choose not to forgive me but deep down I knew I had to eventually and if I didn't do it now then it would never happen.

I walked up to the door to knock on it but it opened when my fist was inches away. I stared at Katherine holding Damon's shirt in fists and kissed him hungrily. I took a step back so I wouldn't so close to the door or the two. "Elena?" Damon said as he looked over Katherine to me. "Uh, just wanted to say hey but clearly your busy." My glaze went from Damon to the smug look on Katherine. "It's okay, She was just leaving." Katherine looked away from me to glare at him with a look that said 'Hell No'. He didn't take his eyes off me for one moment which made me feel nervous, even more nervous then I was. "I'll see you later Kat," he released Katherine who stormed off, her heels clicking against the concrete. "Elena, come in, please." I stood there for a couple minutes, squeezing my teddy because I headed inside.


	2. What A Party

_What a party.._

Damon spent the first five minutes on the telephone with someone. I could hear who or what he was saying since he turned the Tv on for him. I glance at the Tv, watching the pictures of the box switch from one scene to another. I was in a trance for a moment, lost in the drama of the show I was watching. "There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you Swan." A man with eyeliner and leather said to a blond woman. Her reply was simple. "Good." She said not really smiling at the man but her eyes were. My attention was pulled from the Tv as Damon entered the room, sliding his phone into his pocket. "Sorry about that," Damon said as he fixed his piercing blue eyes on me. "It's fine," I replied. "Yea, that was Stefan, telling me where you would be sleeping for the week." I took a deep breath as I noticed he had a strange look in his eyes. If I had to guess I'd say he didn't like the fact like I would be sleeping here. "If it's okay with you, I was actually thinking about some hotels." Damon shook his head. "No, I'm fine with it." He walked over to a small table that held a silver plate with three glass cups and a bottle of bourbon. "Care for a glass?" I accepted his offer as I stood from the chair. "Yes, please." I walked over to him, taking the filled glass from him. "Damon, can we just get pass the whole talk, maybe yell at Elena for leaving after I stopped her from making a huge mistake, a kiss and admitting my feels for you?" I said after five or four cups of Bourbon. We were heading upstairs to put my stuff in my room. I could have done it myself since it I travel light; a backpack. I always wanted to be ready to move. "I don't plan too Elena." He said, sounding so calm and collected. I bit my lip softly as I stopped him by turning to face him. "Why is that?" I looked down at him, he looked carefree, like he's untouchable. "Because I feel like you've been through enough, plus I'm not mad that you left Elena, I was disappointed and .." Damon shook his head, unable to finish the rest of his sentence. He walked around me, heading to his own room. I let out a tiny sigh as I thought of so many adjectives to finish his sentence. Hurt, empty, broken? Another sigh slipped down. as I sat down on the stairs, my head in my hands as I though. "Get dressed, we're going out." I heard Damon yell. "Why, where are we going?" I said after a moment of silence. I stood up from the chair, taking my bag to my room. "Out, we both need a Drink." Over the past two years I got use to the taste of liquor. Before that I could barely swallow a Beer, it was just so gross to me, unbearable but now I can have at least four. It was winter and yes, it was Christmas day. It was strange because this year we didn't get any snow but the weather is freezing and there is a light breeze so I put on some jeans and a oversized T shirt. I went to grab my jacket when all of a sudden I heard Damon saying "No, your not going out wearing that." I looked down at what I had on then at him, my arms crossed him front of my chest. "And why not?" He shook his head. Moments Like These I wished I could read Damon's mind, find out what he's thinking. "You look homeless and I don't want to be seen with you if you dress like that.." He shook his head again. "Come with me." I followed Damon to his room. He pulled out a little black dress. It was beautiful but it was Katherine' s. "Would Katherine mind if I wear one of her dresses?" My glaze when from the dress to Damon. "Of course but she's Katherine, who cares what she thinks?" I looked at the closest for a second, feeling a great amount of sadness flood me but I kicked that feeling to the side and put the dress back. "If that's so then I want to wear this one." I took one that was more expensive but beautiful. I walked to the bathroom to change. I sat in the passenger side of Damon's car. The Hood was down so I could feel the breeze hitting my face. "We're going to Caroline' s party, aren't we?" I looked down at my hands. Without a word he nodded his head and that alerted the butterflies in my stomach to start flying. I swallowed a lump in my throat as he continued to drive. I was told to close my eyes so I did. Damon held my hands, leading me to a 'Secret Location'. I felt sticks and dry leaves crumbling under my feet. Clearly we were in the forest, I could smell the pine cones. "Hmm, Damon, Are you trying to kidnap me because I imagined the party being in a house." Damon chuckled and shook his head. He continued to lead me to a unknown location. "Okay, open your eyes." I opened my eyes to see that I was at the party where we held the bonfires. It was lit with white lights and one bonfire was going. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler were all standing on the bridge, holding tiny boxes that you put Jewelry in. "What's going on?" I turned to look at Damon who held a tiny box in his hand. "This is our way of saying We love you, we forgive you and we want you to be here we us."I didn't turn to look at Bonnie while she talked. My eyes were fixed on Damon's. He stared back at her, a small smile on his face. He looked adorable as he stood there, looking Innocent as he could be. "Come, sit." I slowly turned to look at Matt who patted a spot next to him. I glanced at Damon one last time before I slowly walked over to the picinic tabel where I sat on the tabel.

I sat there, thiking I was going to open presents but instead they opened them and inside was folded paper. They read what was written out loud to me. It all had to do with forgivness and love and all of that just started to make me break out into a silent cry. Damon was the last one with a box in his hands, he was the only one not crying and smiling. He stood there in a black and white tux, looing handsome as ever with a uncomfortable vibe. "Lets start the party, huh?" I looked behind Damon to see Stefan walking up, a red box in his hand and a smile on his. "Yes, shall we." Of course, Katherine was waltzing up to us. My happy mood quickly dissapeared.

Caroline had the music blasting, Stefan had people dancing and Damon had the booze. It was a lot more people then my little group. People from school came to welcome me back. Elijah was here with his younger brother Klaus who tried to make me a blood bank five years ago, good times right? "Elena Glibert." Klaus said as he stood behind me. I had just finish dancing with my brother Jeremy so I decided to get a drink, the ones that were off limits to the humnas. "Klaus." I turned around slowlyto looked at him. "You look charming." I complimented him as I gave him a small smile. "Thank you, I try my best." He straightened out his clothes as he spoke. "You and Katherine seem to have something in common other then your looks." I raised a eyebrow at him, waiting to be told what else we have in common. "You both know how to hide." I smiled at him as I nodded my head. "Well clearly she's better, Caroline found me, remember?" I took a sip from my red vine mixed with blood. "Yes, I want to thank you for that. When Caroline left we were in a bad place, now we've close." When he says the word close I couldn't help but shiver. I saw a image pop in my head, Caroline and Klaus in bed together, gross. "My job is done." He says with a wicked smile as he walks off, sipping on his drink. What a conversation, was all I could think. I turned back arond to find Katherine staring at me, well.. at her dress. I quietly coughed as my drink went down the wrong pipe. "Thats mine Elena." She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she put all o her weight on one leg, letting her hip stick out. "Yes, Damon said it'll be okay If I borrowed then but telling by your expression you don't approve." I wiped my mouth, making sure it was clear of my drink. "Did you ever think I would approve?" Slowly I shoo my head. Katherine Peirce has to be one of the most selfish bitch I know. She hurts everyone she comes across in some way and doesn't care and thats with her humanity on, I don't ever want to see what she's capable of whenever she flips the switch. "Ugh.. So.. Katherinre, how have you been?" It was kind of awkward for me to ask her this question., it was awkward for her to be at the party, envolved with the man I have feelings for and our appearences. People kept asking "Where did your twin sister go to school at," and I'm stand there like some idoit wondering who's my twin.

"Listen Elena, we're not friends and we're never going to be." Katherine said, shooting me one of her fuck off smiles. I raised a eyebrow as I set my drink down. "I was just trying to be polite Katherine, it'd be nice if you returned it." I was about to walk away but I guess my words made think. She stood in front of me, giving me that same smile. "I don't like you Elena." She started and I couldn't help but think 'Tell me something I don't know'. "Let me remind you why we're not friends. I tried stealing your boyfriend, trapping you in a cave, killing you more then once.. I'm the reason Klaus killed Jenna, oh.. and my favorite,, I killed Jeremy." Katherine winked at me as imagines played in my head like a movie. Katherine snapping his neck just because Damon and Stefan was protecting me. She rushed up stairs to his bedroom and then a snap was heard. I remember how thin the air got around me. I left his body in his head for a whole week until I finally accept he's dead.

"Earth to Elena.." I was pulled out of my trance to see Damon, waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh? What?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry Damon.." He smiled at me with his pering blue eyes that felt like they were peeking into my soul just to see how I feel. "Ae you okay?" He cupped my cheek which I call a friendly thing to do. I let out a small sigh and shook my head slowly. "No, I'm not but soon I will be." I moved my hand up to cover his. "Lets dance?" He nodded his head, the look on his face filled with concern. I flashed a single as I led him to the dance floor, right in the middle. He slide his hand down to my wasit and the other one held my hand. As we danced I saw Stefan standing in the distence watching Damon and I dancing. I wanted to pull away but I wouldn't let myself do that, I felt safe and at ease in Damon's arms. All I could do was lay my head on Damon's shoulder and close my eyes, hope all of my guilt floats away.


	3. Not Forgiven

The night was getting colder and colder, And I was starting to get ready to go. I walked over to grabbed my coat but I was stopped by Caroline. "You're not leaving," She said in her usual perky tone. I put my hand over my mouth as I yawned quietly. "Why am I not leaving?" A small smile spread across my face as she turned to face Damon who was chatting away with Jeremy. My heart ached as a I imagine Damon and Alaric talking like they use to. I was really happy that Jeremy had Damon to look up to, even if Damon isn't in the mind or state to be a role model Jeremy learns from him. "Damon still has to read his note in front of everyone." Caroline said as my eyes looked Damon up and down. He was sexy, he was the man of my dreams, someone I've been waiting for in the in all of my twenty three years of living. Damon's eyes caught my glance and they were glued together and I felt a pull, like I need to be close to him. He must have felt it too because he pardoned himself and start to walk over to me and Care, never taking his eyes off of mine. I heard Care saying stuff under her breath. She ever knew about my feelings for Damon, none of my friends did .. but Stefan. Once he crossed my mind I broke eye contact with Damon to stare at the wooden plate form that was under our shoes. "You mister have to read your little letter to Elena." Damon's blue eyes were still on me, I could feel it. "I will, once we head home.. Of course." I wrapped my arms around my tiny waist. "Its fine Care, I rather have him read his to me while we're alone." I glance at Caroline who looked like a really Strict and Bossy. "Really.. It's fine. Now can I go?" Caroline gave me the approval so I went to go grab my jacket.

I was walking to the boarding house alone. My jacket was folded and in my arms because the cold breeze seemed to stop once I got out the woods. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, I was forgiven, one of the few things I told I'd never get. And Damon and I shared a connection tonight, I can't explain how but the way he looked at me just made me shiver and feel weak. I was lost in my own mind, too gone to hear the noises around me. No one was on the streets, just me. I glance around as I felt sick to my stomach, as if something bad was going to happen. I slowly turned around to see a large dark wolf, growling and slowly walking my way. I didn't stand there to wait or to find out what it was doing there or who it was, my instinct was to run and I did. With my vampire sped, the werewolf could keep up with no problems. He was only a few steps behind me. I quickly took a short cut to the next street, hoping that I'd lose it. I stopped as I head nothing. I bent over to catch my breath until I saw a shadow figure leap at me and sunk it's teeth into my neck. A screamed out in pain. With all my strength, I pushed the wolf away, sent it flying into a street lamp. The wolf slowly transformed into its human form, into one of my friends. "Tyler.." I ran over to him, kneeling down beside the helpless body. "I'm sorry Ty, I'm sorry." Tears ran down my face as the thought of Tyler trying me kill me and that he can't die this easily escaped my mind. I pulled His head up onto Katherine's dress, getting blood all over it. When he hit the ground he must of already turned. "I'm calling the cops!" I glance at a house that had its lights on. The old lady went inside. I bent over and kissed Tyler's forehead then fled. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me to the forest, forgetting about my bite and forgetting that Klaus's blood was the only cure.

I wondered the forest, walking around, not knowing where I was going. The breeze started to blow again. I just now remembered that I left my jacket by Tyler, along with my phone. I suddenly felt slept so I stopped running . My glaze went to look at the trees, to find a spot I would sleep for the night. I slowly walked to the tree and tried to climb up but everything in my body told me just to lay down right there and I did. I slide down, back against the tree and slept.

When the sun came up the next day I woke up with a fright. I stared down at my blood covered hands and dress. I slowly raised to my feet, using the tree to keep my balance. The air around me was cold but I felt hot and extremely sweaty. I looked at my wound with pain and disgust. I slowly made my way to the town, my hand covering up the bite mark. I had to drag my feet across the forest floor until I found myself at the end of the forest. I could hear honking of cars, and doors being closed and much more. It was like my hearing has been hyphen but every noise bothered me, gave me a huge headache. "Ouch," I said as I put my hand against my forehead, getting my own blood on it. I sunk my teeth into my lip as I forced myself to head closer to the city, too weird to speed. "Elena!" I looked over at Stefan as he ran over to my side. "Oh God Elena, you look awful." He handed me his jacket which I used to cover the bite. "Everyone is looking for you, they think you hurt Tyler.." He looked at the blood on me the at my brown eyes. "I - I .." I was too weak to get the words out. "You did.." I nodded my head slowly as he picked me up bridal style. I wasn't going to waste my time with using energy to keep my head up or hold onto him, nor was I going to lie and say I could walk.

I felt the wind blow through my hair as he sped to the Boarding house where I was being laid laid on the couch. Stefan went into the living room and came back with a clear bowl filled with water and a towel. He cleans my forehead and my hands before he heads upstairs to get some of my clothes. "Thank you.." I said quietly to Stefan. He nodded his head as he gave me the clothes and then he left, giving me time to dress.

After I was dressed, I went upstairs to the room I was staying in. I sat there quietly as I stared at the blank wall, thinking, replaying last night's events. "Where is she?" I heard Caroline come inside, slamming the door closed which made me jump. "Where is she?" She repeated. I bit my up and got up to head downstairs. "You did it, you did it!" Caroline yelled with anger as she stared at me with those evil eyes. "Tyler forgave you and you did this to him?" Caroline was going on and on. "Care, shut up." Damon said who was standing by Matt and Jeremy who was holding one of Alaric's guns. "No, I'm not going to shut up, you saw.." Damon looked at her which made her shush. "What happened to your arm?" Damon walked over to me and touched it gently. "Tyler bit me.." Without thinking I leaned into Damon because I was weak. He wrapped his arms around me. "She's burning up," He slowly lead me to the couch like Stefan did who was now in the room. "Get Klaus on the phone, now." Stefan ordered Caroline. "He's out of town .. Heading to New Orleans." Damon looked up at Caroline who looked away. She pulled out her phone and went outside to talk to him. "Is she going to be okay?" Jeremy asked from behind Damon. "Yea, just go home Baby Gilbert and you too Matt." He looks up at me, our eyes locked again. "I'm not leaving, this is my sister." I shook my head weakly and said "Go home.. Jer." Slowly Damon got on the couch and let me lay on him.


	4. Cured

We've recently received the news that Klaus won't be able to return until later tonight since he ran into some unwanted things also. Caroline is still furious with me because she believes Tyler was defending himself but of couse she'd pick him. Caroline has a problem with men, we all know that. She'd turn her back just for someone she wants like she said whenever Stefan came to town. "It is a competition," not like i'm trying. Thats why it bothers me to see Caroline and Stefan's friendship, they're so happy together. Whos not happy? Tyler Lockwood. He came stroming in the Boarding house going on and on about how he didn't sink his teeth into my arm. He won't even admit that he saw me after the party. I think there is something wrong with Tyler, I'm worried for him and the people around him. Damon is calm, and collected. I have never seen him like this, at least not even it came to me and death. Matt and Jeremy haven't came since they were kicked out and Bonnie is missing. My guess is she's sleeping in, probably with my brother. Stefan, Dear, Sweet Salvatore. He's been talking to me for the past hour or so, trying to keep my mind off of death, trying to keep me from listening on Damon, Caroline and Tyler's coversations. I don't think its really hard to guess whats Katherine is doing but I can tell you it involves a bottle of Bourbon and a shot cup.

(I felt as if I should have done Povs to show everyones feelings(?) If you don't buy that then you should understand I had no idea what to do with this chapter... Enjoy c: )

Klaus Pov:

Klaus was driving back to Mystic Falls to help his girlfriend, Caroline's friend Elena Glibert. The way he saw this was that he had all the time in the world, he could do whatever he pleased. Her death wouldn't be the end of him nor the end of Caroline and him, just as long as she knows he tried. With no desire helping her or keeping her alive Klaus stopped for a bite to eat and thats where he met a gentleman who went by the name of 'Joel'. Klaus compelled the boy to delivered some blood to a young vampire with a wolf bite. "If you don't get there in oh," Klaus looked at my watch and slowly thought about how much time she had. "two hours before she starts to have visions of some of the painful moments in her life and seven years until she dies. " Klaus smirked at the man then glanced at the figure that just moved next to him. "Elijah, Borhter, how are you?" He smiled at my brother with my devilish smile. "Shouldn't you be delivering the blood Niklaus." He shook his head and downed a drink, his smile still on his face. "I should, shouldn't I Elijah? I should be doing that like I should be taking care of my daughter." Klaus said with such anger in my voice whenever he said my. Klaus' brother knew how furious he was whenever his daughter grew up to call him father, when she called him, Uncle Klausy. "Niklaus, how many times do I have to apologize?" Slowly Klaus stood up, getting out of his seat. "You've apolgized enough, I don't accept, I don't forgive you. You took something I actually wanted in this life Elijah, I actually love her as her father but of course, she'll never see me as one because my title was stole." With a shake of his head, Klaus left, not wanting to talk to him anymore then he had too.

Caroline Pov:

"Damon, I don't know okay! I don't know when Klaus will come." She screamed at Damon was pushing and pushing Caroline to getting Klaus to show up faster. She was freaking out just as much as he was. Her best friend might die, She has no idea who bit her and Elena attacked Tyler. She forgave her, they all forgave her but clearly she's that wicked killer she was five years ago. "Merry fucking christmas to us, right?" Katherine said as she walked inside with a plate of shots. Caroline srugged and took one, taking it all down. "Maybe we don't need Klaus? Maybe we can use Bonnie, she could do a spell." Tyler said from the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. "Only Klaus' blood is going to cure her, believe me, I know." Damon said as he took a shot off her plate and downed it. "I still think she did it." Caroline said as she grabbed another shot and took it. "No one was getting hurt until she came and she happened to be at the crime sence?" Caroline was so furious, no one but her kept going on and on about last night, not even Tyler. "Lets just worry about her night Care, okay?" Caroline looked at him and saw love in his eyes which made her shiver. "I'm going to go call Klaus again." Her glaze went to the door. She started to walk out, taking at least three shots with her. Caroline sighed as she sat outside, crisscross apple sauce way. She kept her eyes closed, forcing tears not to escape her eyes. She could hear the phone ringing, and ringing but no answer. "Klaus. . Please hurry back. Elena needs you, no one knows how much time she has until she dies but she's burning up, sweating like a pig. Baby, please hurry back, we need you." She hung up the phone with no faith whatsoever. She knew he might not come, Elena's life didn't really matter to him after she turned and when we found the cure. Caroline started thinking of the cure and she got a idea. She stood up quickly and ran into the room. "Where's the cure Elena?" Care said with excitement. "Wh-What? Why?" She was so weak, she couldn't even sit up and Caroline bets her clothes were soaked with her sweat. "If you're not a vampire, you won't die!" Elena shook her head. "I-I don't want the cure.. I can wait until Klaus gets here." Caroline shook her head. "That's why I'm trying to get you the cure Elena, Klaus might not come."

Stefan Pov:

Stefan glanced at Caroline and shook his head. He got up from his chair and walked over to Care. "We'll wait three more hours, If Klaus doesn't show up by then.." He looked back at her with concern. "We'll have to give her the cure." Stefan watched Elena as she squirmed around under the covers. "Elena, calm down." Stefan slowly walked over to her, she was going on and on about how something didn't work. "You.." She said as she looked at Stefan, tears running down her face. "You only want me cured for my blood!" Stefan and Care looked at her, confused. "Elena, why would we want your blood?" She shook her head and slowly moved back. "The same reason why you killed Aunt Jenna, you want Hybrids." Caroline put a hand on her hip and said "Are you fucking kidding me?" Stefan watched as she looked around as if she didn't know where she was. "Please Elena, calm down." He slowly and carefully walked over to her. "And if she sees me as Rebekah, I'll put her out." Elena shook her head and pulled out a pocket knife. Without a flinch she stabbed Stefan and ran past Caroline while using her vampire speed. "E-Elena.." He said as he gripped the stand next to the couch.

Elena Pov:

"Help me.." I was walking the around Mystic Falls, heading to the one place that I never wanted to be again, the place where all of this begins. I could barely breath, it felt like I ate something and it didn't go all the way down. My vision was going in and out again, it was blurry then not blurry. I felt hungry, it was like a burning desire inside of me that was beyond needy. I turned and found myself a victim, one that was clearly running today so he was a good bait. "Excuse me sir," I said like Katherine. While walking over to him I fixed myself up which meant I made my boobs show, just a little. "Sir?" I had a better look at him now. He was around twenty, blond hair, brown eyes and a great smile. He was extremely hot which meant he was going to be dumb and fall for someone like me in under three minutes. "Why, Hello." He said with a flirty smile. I smiled back at him. "Do you know where the bakery is, my mother.." I felt somewhat empty when I said that. "wants a cake for her birthday and I just don't know where it is." With a small chuckle he turned and pointed at the bakery. A small smile on face meant it was feeding time. "Excuse me sir, is this lady bothering you?" I glanced at Damon and was broken out of this spell. "D-Damon."I said and fell into his arms. "Elena.. Its okay. A man named Joel came back with blood." I shook my head and got out his arms. "I need to get to the bridge, I need to die there." The man was getting freaked out now that he ran away like he saw a ice cream truck. "Elena," He shakes me as he looks at me. "I am not letting you die, I wait five years just for you to come back. I am not going to let you die." All the moving around was too much for me, I was weak as can be. I saw blackness surround me.

My eyes fluttered open to see that I was back at the Boarding house. I felt a warm body under me which made me jump a little. "Elena, go to sleep." Damon groaned. I let out a small sigh of relief and turned onto my stomach so I could look at him. I looked at my arm and saw the bite was gone but it still hurt. "Thank you." I said and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a short, sweet, thank you kiss. I went for it, not caring who saw or heard. He pressed his lips back onto mine, pressing hard. The kiss lead to us making out and that lead to another..


End file.
